The Deadly Prank
by tinybee
Summary: Voldemort was defeated at the end of Harry's fifth year. To escape, Harry is sent by Dumbledore to a muggle school in America where he falls in with the 'Unoffical Liars' club. Two years later, Owen arrives.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Cry Wolf, nor any of the quotes, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: Sex. SLASH. Which means male/male pairing. Don't like, don't read. Exhibitionism. If you haven't watched 'Cry Wolf' and you don't want any SPOILERS, then don't read this! If you haven't watched it, then do so :D. Not beta'd.**

**Brief: Voldemort was****defeated at the end of Harry's fifth year. He then goes to Westlake Preparatory Academy on his own, thanks to Dumbledore, and became a softmore and joined the 'unofficial liars' club. Over two years later, Owen arrives.**

**Firstly, Harry and Tom started dating in junior year, so they've been together for about eight months. Secondly, this will be from Harry's POV, and since he is with Tom, he'll know about the whole 'prank', and it will be viewed as that throughout the story, until the end of course.**

**Pairing: Harry/Tom**

**AN:/ This will probably only be about five or six chapters long.**

* * *

It all seemed so surreal to Harry who stood facing his school headmaster. Who knew that only a couple of hours ago Voldemort was defeated for the second, and final, time. Most of the deatheaters were either dead or captured, awaiting trial. The few that escaped were on the run or pretending that they were imperioused. However, since the whole 'You-Know-Who is dead and Potter is an attention-seeking brat' campaign led by Fudge and his lackeys, Amelia Bones had stepped up and was leading the whole fiasco. Fudge himself was declared incompetent and had since then lost his title as Minister.

The battle was won, the war finally ended. But it didn't come without it's casualties. Sirius was dead. Cut down by Bellatrix and sent through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Mad-eye Moody was also killed by several killing curses all sent at him at the same time by several deatheaters. Snape was in a coma after he outed himself trying to save Harry's life. It would be months until it was safe enough to awaken him without him feeling the intense pain his body was currently wracked with. Harry still felt a surge of guilt whenever anyone mentioned the potion master's name, and had come to snapping at anyone who slighted the surly man. Then there was Remus who would mostly likely be walking with a permanent limp, and his torso burnt and would scar from where Bellatrix sent a dark curse that was like liquid silver just before Remus killed her with a well-placed killing curse. Several other order members fell during the final battle, but less than was to be expected when Voldemort had turned up, dueling Dumbledore, and the fight had distracted the deatheaters long enough for the light side to gain the upper-hand.

Harry mentally shuddered when he remembered Ron meeting a blasting hex and Hermione with a purple curse that took them out early on. And Ginny. The redheaded spitfire that fought tooth and nail by Harry's side. This for some reason caused pause when as one they both worked almost seamlessly together, their use of what wizards thought of as harmless spells being underestimated only to knock out their opponents. Like Harry throwing the argumenti spell and soaking one deatheater, startling him, just as Ginny sent a freezing spell, turning the water into ice. The ground became dangerous enough that the less than bright dark fighters slipped on it. Ginny was finally sent hurtling into a wall, knocked unconscious. Harry himself was subject to the crutiatus curse when he looked away from who he was dueling to see what had happened to Ginny. Several cutting curses later, courtesy from Dumbledore, and Harry was stubbornly back on to his feet.

Voldemort had then faced the two of them. No one, apart from Harry and Dumbledore, knew what happened next. Instead of trying to shield Harry, the headmaster allowed the boy to fight by his side. Although more often than not Harry had to dodge, and became a distraction to the dark Lord, when he and a handful of his minions all sent spells at the old man, Harry had instinctively threw himself in front of Dumbledore, and the killing curse, the disarming spell already leaving his wand with the single-minded focus of protection. There was then a flash of a mix of green and red light as they met, rebounding on each other and flying back to their casters. Harry went flying back, crashing into Dumbledore, while Voldemort's own curse struck him in the chest.

Everyone had frozen, both sides staring incomprehensively at the sight before them, until the deatheaters started to panic and tried to flee.

"Ry... Harry?" Dumbledore's worried voice snapped Harry's focus back to the present.

"Sorry sir." Harry said, blinking to bring his eyes back to focus.

"It's alright, Harry." Dumbledore said gently.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, as if shielding from the memory of the battle.

"How is Luna and Neville?" Harry questioned after a moments silence. "I lost sight of them."

"Young Longbottom is healing from several broken bones and a rather nasty concussion." Dumbledore sighed. "And Miss. Lovegood is asleep. It seems that she will be up and about within the next couple of days."

Harry bowed his head, staring down at his feet in relief.

"And as I understand it, you are planning to leave us." Dumbledore said. "Or at least your magical education."

"How did you- Oh it doesn't matter." Harry winced as he strained his side. Madame Pomfrey wasn't happy about Harry leaving the hospital wing. "I just want to get away from everything. Is that wrong?"

"No. No my dear boy, there is nothing wrong with that. In fact I have taken the liberty of getting you a place at a school in America."

"In Amer-" Harry choked on his shock.

"What remains of Tom's supporters will want to kill you, Harry." The headmaster pointed out. "America is a large place, and we can hide you there. You can escape from everything you want to escape from."

"You've already found me a place?" Harry asked instead, dazed.

"Yes. Miss. Granger actually informed me a couple of months ago that you have continued your muggle education."

"Hermione pushed me into doing it, sir," Harry admitted with a sad smile.

"She is healing," Dumbledore reassured. "And I do not doubt that when she awakens, that your friend will understand why you are leaving."

"I just... I can't..."

"I know, my boy. And if going to a muggle school, in America, helps you, then we will all support you."

"Thank you." Harry blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "And for picking it out as well. I wouldn't know what to look for."

"No problem, Harry," Dumbledore smiled softly. "It just so happens that the headmaster is a dear friend of mine. Lovely young woman."

Despite his negative, mood, Harry couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his face.

"She's excited to meet you," Dumbledore continued. "A bright young man such as yourself."

"Does she... does she know about me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "And don't worry, she's perfectly fine with having a wizard amongst her students. Rather, she's flattered that one with magic would leave a prestigious school like Hogwarts," Dumbledore chuckled, "to go to her school. But then, Charlotte always had an interesting view on things."

Harry nodded, deciding that knowing how Dumbledore knew this woman so well wasn't that important.

"Does she know about why?"

"Yes," Dumbledore admitted. "But she will not push the subject. Charlotte will just keep an eye out for you, that's all."

Dumbledore moved round his desk, picking up several pieces of paper from the large wooden surface.

"This here has the information that you need to blend in and live without fear of the muggles discovering who you are."

Numbly, Harry took the sheets into his hands. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Harry."

* * *

**I initially saw this when my friend's sister was watching it on TV, and I caught a glimpse of Jared Padalecki. So later I asked what the film was, and I sat down and watched it myself.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or Cry Wolf, nor any of the quotes, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: Sex. SLASH. Which means male/male pairing. Don't like, don't read. Exhibitionism. If you haven't watched 'Cry Wolf' and you don't want any SPOILERS, then don't read this! If you haven't watched it, then do so :D. Not beta'd.**

**Brief: Voldemort was ****defeated at the end of Harry's fifth year. He then goes to Westlake Preparatory Academy on his own, thanks to Dumbledore, and became a softmore and joined the 'unofficial liars' club. Over two years later, Owen arrives.**

**Firstly, Harry and Tom started dating in junior year, so they've been together for about eight months. Secondly, this will be from Harry's POV, and since he is with Tom, he'll know about the whole 'prank', and it will be viewed as that throughout the story, until the end of course.**

**Pairing: Harry/Tom**

* * *

_-Two Years Later-_

It was to the blaring of the alarm clock that pulled Harry from sleep. Yawning, Harry burrowed further into the warm body that lay below him. The morning light was partially blocked by the thick curtains Harry had managed to acquire, although it did make getting out of bed more difficult too.

"Hmm?" The human pillow shifted and groaned, arms tightening around Harry's waist.

"Time to get up," Harry muttered, blearily eyeing the numbers that glowed back out at him. "We have to go to that stupid assembly this morning."

"Lets skip it." Tom suggested sleepily.

"Can't. Our RA will be hammering our door down and drag us there, even if we're naked."

Tom chuckled.

"That'll be a sight to see."

"For you, maybe." Harry groused before kissing Tom's bare chest and pushing himself up so that he was straddling the other boy. "But we need to get up."

"I'm already up," Tom smirked, moving his hips so that Harry could feel what he meant.

"Too bad for you that I set the alarm clock to go off later." Harry was quick to get out of bed, lest Tom tried to keep him there. "So we only have ten minutes to get ready."

"Wait- what?" Tom's head snapped round to look at the time and cursed. "Dammit Harry! Are you trying to drive me insane?"

"Maybe," Harry grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the top bunk. "Doesn't mean you don't like it."

"You're evil." Tom proclaimed, pulling Harry back against his chest. "You are so going pay for that later."

"Bring it on." Harry kissed his chin and passed him his trousers. "But you'll have to wait. We have that new roommate moving in, don't we."

Tom swore again, stepping away from Harry in a bid to get them on. It took several tries but he finally managed, his sleep clogged brain was slow to wake. When he was finally changed and ready, they heard their Residential adviser shouting down the hall and knocking on doors.

"Harry, Tom! Hurry up."

"We're coming." Harry said, already having his bag slung over his shoulder. Tom stumbled along just behind him as they got out into the hallway. The giant teen rubbed his eyes, yawning, letting Harry lead him. It was amusing to Harry that his life was now normal. Or as normal considering. Rather than what it was before when he was a wizard. Two years without using magic wasn't as hard as Harry initially believed. Yes, he did at first have nightmares, and a constant paranoia, but as time went on, and continuous letters and phone calls from his friends back in England, Harry had managed to move on. Over a year after that and he had Tom who he was in love with, and who loved him back. Not that Ginny approved of course. Harry shuddered as he remembered that particular conversation.

"You alright?" Tom asked as they were herded into the large hall.

"Yeah, fine," Harry grinned up at him, taking his hand. He could act like a normal seventeen year old now, and not the boy-who-lived.

-XX-

Hours later had found Harry and Tom lying on the bottom bed of their bunk after just coming out of a very boring assembly. Although to be fair, the headmaster wanted her students safe after a girl went missing in the woods close by. But since shredding his more serious side and becoming less responsible, Harry had changed. He had become a normal teenager. A normal hormonal teenager. Although Harry dare not try anything with the expectation of their new roommate appearing at some point. Like now.

Harry glanced up from where he was thinking at the sound of their door opening. He blinked as the new guy stepped into the room. Tom, who was busy listening to his music player, didn't notice the extra presence straight away until Harry sat up with a curious look on his face.

"Hello." Harry tilted his head.

"Hey." The teen nodded at them. "I'm Owen."

"Yes! Someone else that's British!" Harry grinned. "I'm Harry, and this is Tom."

Owen nodded his head, dumping his bag on the floor. Harry grinned and stood up, holding his hand out. Owen quickly shook it, a look of relief flashing across his face. Harry realised that the new student didn't expect to be greeted so warmly.

"My boyfriend and I will just beat off," Tom said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Owen's voice followed them. "Boyfriend?"

Harry's lips quirked as he heard Owen's confusion, but then he glared up at Tom, tugging his hand free.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Tom shrugged. "If you hadn't noticed, I have practice in a little while. I thought that I'd get ready early."

"Why is it that I have to go to Lacrosse practice with you?" Harry pouted.

"I thought you liked to watch?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It depends on my mood."

It was Tom's turn to roll his eyes. "You always seem to be in some kind of mood."

"Am not." Harry countered, his lips twitching.

"Oh no?" Tom jumped down the last few steps and pushed through the door that led outside.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled lightly as they made their way to the large area of grass.

Tom threw his arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling him in close while he laughed.

"You're so hot when you get all frustrated." Tom teased.

"I'll show you frustrated," Harry's own arm slipped round his boyfriend's waist. "Just you wait."

-XX-

Of course Harry was being serious when he told Tom to wait because after a long day, one thing that Harry loves to do above all else is relax, preferably in bed where he could doze. But that luxury was never met anymore, especially since he shared a room with Tom. So, with a tired sigh, Harry slipped on a jacket later that night and waited patiently while Tom silently approaching their new roommate's bed.

Tom was quick to cover Owen's mouth, effectively waking the boy, and pressed a finger to his own lips to signal quiet.

"I hope you washed that hand." Owen said lowly once Tom removed his hand.

Harry looked away grinning. The darkness in their room was enough to hide it from Owen's sleepy gaze.

"We're sneaking out." Tom whispered, ignoring the comment.

"Good for you." Owen closed his eyes.

"Do you want to come?" Tom asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Owen rolled over, his back to them.

"Dodger asked me to bring you."

Tom looked back over at Harry.

"Of course, if you want to let her down..." Harry spoke, trailing off suggestively.

"No." Owen sat up. "She helped me today."

"And you want to repay that." Harry nodded. "Good. Then get up and get changed quick."

Tom shushed them again.

"Like the RA is going to barge in right at this moment." Harry snarked, backing up away from the single bed to let Owen climb out.

-XX-

"Where are we going?" Owen asked as he followed Harry and Tom.

"The old chapel, Westlake tradition."

"To do what? Bible study?"

"To play a game."

"A game?" Owen asked doubtfully.

"You'll like it." Harry reassured with a grin. "I was sceptical at first when Tom took me out to the old chapel."

"You thought that I was trying to get into your pants." Tom muttered.

"You were." Harry shot back. "And it didn't work either."

"Uh," Owen shifted. "How long have you two been together?"

"Eight months." Harry replied. "If you can believe it."

Tom glared.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

Owen grinned at their banter, keeping care not to trip over the roots and various other woodland litter.

"Come on," Tom huffed and pushed open the chapel doors. "We're here."

Harry grinned in delight, practically skipping into the large room and down between the rows of pews.

"What up!" Tom cried as the three seniors joined the group. "Party's here."

"Hey, guys." Harry laughed, nodding towards Graham who was staring at him.

"What's going on, you two? I thought you were missing, like that townie."

"Like you could get rid of us." Harry punched Graham's shoulder. "You all right, Lewis?" Harry gave a small wave towards the black boy with dreadlocks. Mercedes, his girlfriend, hanging off him.

"Great," Lewis nipped at Mercedes' neck. "Yourself?"

"Not as great as you." Harry joked.

"Tom, who's your new boyfriend?" A young man with several face piercings asked, temporarily drawing Harry's attention back to his boyfriend and roommate. "And does that mean Harry's now free?"

"In your dreams," Harry said lightly, settling himself down on a pew.

"All the time, green eyes, all the time."

"Oh, ah," Tom slung an arm over the other guy's shoulders, his fingers digging into the guy's upper arm. "you'll have to excuse Randall here. He doesn't know the difference between a roommate and a cellmate."

The group chuckled.

"Everybody, this is Owen." Tom introduced. "Owen, this is everybody."

Tom lowered himself down next to Harry, giving Randall a disgruntled look.

"Oh don't look at me like that, dude," Randall complained.

"Jungle Fever, you guys want to join us?" Graham's voice interrupted them.

"What's wrong, Graham?" Lewis asked. "Bad mood 'cause you blew the physics test?"

"I don't know, Lewis." Graham snapped. "Bad mood because Mercedes blew the lacrosse team?"

"Blow this." Lewis leaned forward.

"I hate to be the bitch here, but are we going to play or what?" Regina asked,

"Come on, Regina, you love to be the bitch." Tom shone a light into her face.

"From what I heard, you love a lot of things," Harry added with a waggle of his brows and a sly smile.

"Screw you, Potter," Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Tempting," Harry's smile widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom looked down at Harry.

"Nothing." Harry patted his knee and refrained from rolling his eyes.

Tom opened his mouth but Dodger was fast to cut him off.

"All right, everyone put your money in." Dodger winked at Harry, and moved over to start with Lewis.

"Is someone gonna tell me how to play?" Owen queried.

Harry blinked, having completely forgotten that Owen was even there.

"It's a lying game." Dodger said, taking the notes from Harry and Tom. "The object: Avoid suspicion. Manipulate your friends. Eliminate your enemies. Have a seat."

Owen walked forward so that he was standing right in front of her, before sitting down next to Randall who was on Tom's right.

"I'm going to secretly pick one person in the group to be a liar. The wolf. And everyone else is a sheep. If you can find the wolf... and convince the rest of the group to vote him out... then the money is yours. The wolf survives, the cash is theirs." Dodger moved so that she was out of the circle.

"So how do we find the wolf?" Owen asked.

"Figure out who's lying." Dodger smiled. "Now close your eyes."

Everyone complied.

Harry had his ears perked as he listened to Dodger's light footsteps. The young wizard smirked as an idea popped into his head. Hearing Dodger near, Harry slipped a hand onto Tom's leg, letting it travel up to his inner thigh where it started to tease him. Tom shifted, and Dodger paused behind them. Harry could almost hear her holding in her laughter, and Harry bit down on his lip in an attempt to do the same. Seconds passed before the redhead moved on, and Tom seemed to sag in his seat. His arousal was evident when Harry's nimble fingers danced over the straining denim. After another couple of minutes, which was torture for Tom, they were allowed to open their eyes.

Harry glanced from one face to the next, trying to determine if any of them looked shifty. And he was also avoiding looking over and up at Tom who was now muttering profanities under his breath.

"Who's Dodger looking at?" Randall raised his torch. "I'm thinking Texas T!"

"What?" Tom's voice rose incredulously, shifting in his seat to hide his reaction to Harry. "Dude, you will never borrow my car again."

"Then as much as I'm sure I'm going to miss the PT ragtop..." Harry barked out a laugh while Tom put down his can of beer, "I thought that I heard Tom move when Dodger was walking around to mark the wolf."

"So?"

"So she was marking you, man!"

"No she wasn't!" Tom denied. "Harry was making me move!"

Harry pretended to look offended, fighting the strong urge to laugh.

"Oh, right, like the time it was Harry who made you get detention for continuously speaking out of turn and disturbing the rest of class for half an hour non stop?" Lewis put in.

"Exactly!" Tom spluttered. "Why does no one believe that?"

"Because Harry was quiet and well behaved all the way through." Mercedes pointed out.

"His hand wasn't!" Tom cried, turning to give a glare at Harry who stared back at him with wide eyes and a pouting mouth.

"All right, Randall, that an official accusation?" Dodger asked, stopping the argument.

"And if it is?" Owen once again questioned.

"Then you can only send home the accused or the accuser but you can't win if you don't play." Randall filled in. "So let's vote."

"That's right." Dodger focused her light on Tom. "And the defense?"

"No, I'm not the wolf. No, I swear to God I'm not the wolf." Tom grabbed Randall's arm. "I swear on the Gold Star State I'm not the wolf." He turned to the rest of them. "Come on, are you gonna listen to me or are you gonna listen to this chump here whose- whose buddy list reads like a sex-offenders registry?"

"What?" Randall cried.

"Come on!"

"Show of hands, who thinks Tom's the wolf?" Dodger tilted her head.

"No! No, no, no!" Tom made the motion for them to lower their hands. "No, no!"

"Like Tom's the wolf?" Harry tried to defend, fingers interlacing with Tom's. "I'll admit to my hand straying to places that caused him to move."

"Dude!" Graham pulled a face.

"And Randall, our accuser?" Hands fell then rose.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, yes!" Tom laughed.

Harry raised his own hand, getting a swift kiss for his efforts.

"All right. Come on, we need one more for the majority, guys. One more for the majority." Dodger said loudly over their voices.

"Ah..." Tom scanned the group. "O-Dog, O-Dog, help a brother out."

Owen went to raise his hand but Randall pushed it back down.

"Listen, just 'cause you're Tom's new bunk-buddy doesn't mean you got to be his bitch." Randall's voice was hard.

"You don't really think the angry homophobe thing is fooling anyone, do you?" Owen roughly raised his own hand out of Randall's grip and into the air.

Harry laughed, feeling Tom's body shake with his own next to him.

"Oh," Harry saluted Owen. "You've been had."

"Shut up," Randall snapped.

"Come on, Randall, you know the rules. Show the group if you've got the mark."

Randall got up and left the circle, turning round so that he was face to face with them.

"Tell me I'm rich." Tom muttered.

Randall lifted his red shirt up, revealing a mark-less chest.

Harry whistled appreciatively. Tom tightened his grip.

"No mark. I guess Randall's not the wolf." Dodger's tone lowered.

Suddenly Randall put his arm around Owen's neck. "Watch your back, pretty boy."

"Dude, you know how gay you sound?" Tom asked, prompting another round of laughter.

"Blow me, Tom." Randall said with a grin.

"Have a nice walk."

"See ya' around," Harry blew him a kiss.

"Bye." Mercedes giggled.

"Nighty-night, sheep boy." Regina mocked.

"You guys all suck!" Randall's voice barely reached them.

"Poor baby." A blond haired girl fluttered her eye lashes.

Dodger flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "The wolf has survived. Who wants to start round two?"

Graham coughed, taking a swig of beer. "Dodger felt up the new guy."

"She did ask me and Harry to bring him here." Tom agreed, sitting back against the pew. The tall lacrosse captain draped an arm over Harry and pulled him closer. The raven haired seventeen year old relaxed against him, resting his head against the side of Tom's broad chest.

"What a whore." Graham pointed his beer at Dodger. "Let's vote."

"Hey, I believe I'm allowed a defense." Owen said, looking at the group. "Whenever someone lies, they normally have a tell. Like my new friend, Graham, over here."

"That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard." Graham said, bringing the bottle back to his mouth.

Harry felt Tom laugh, but Harry was staring at Owen with interest.

"And there it is." Owen flashed his light. "Haven't you guys realized he can't open his mouth without taking a swig?"

"So?" Graham moved to sit the bottle down on the ground.

"It's empty."

Graham stared at Owen, the bottle slipping from his fingers and falling on it's side with a rattle.

"Graham, you can't convince us if you can't convince yourself."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked Owen.

"You would've noticed it if you didn't know each other so well." Owen shrugged.

"Are we voting or what?" Graham raised his own hand.

He was the only one that did.

"One vote for Owen. And the accuser?"

Harry raised his hand, as did everyone else that wasn't Graham.

"The new guy gets to stay and I have to go?" Graham nodded his head and stood. "I cannot wait to go to college."

"Bare it and share it, Graham." Dodger smiled.

"Have fun with your new recruit." Graham said instead, turning his back to them.

"Oh, come on, Graham!" Harry twisted himself so that he could watch his friend. "Don't sulk, it's only a game."

"He's just pissed 'cause he's fat." Tom tugged Harry back into their previous position.

"I can still hear you!" Graham shouted.

Harry buried his face into Tom's jacket to muffle his laughter, while the rest of the group showed no such restraint. Apart from Dodger who looked a little upset.

"So was he the wolf?" Owen switched his focus back to Dodger.

"Money's still on the floor." She smiled, looking back at Owen. "Who wants to start round three?"

Everyone stared at one another, assessing each others' behaviour, unwilling to accuse as quickly as both Randall and Graham had done. Tom suddenly snorted.

"Seriously? We'll be here all night." Tom's light bounced from one face to the next, before stopping on the blond from earlier.

"Me?" The blond looked at him unimpressed.

"Come on, Diane, you haven't said much since we all got here." Tom's mouth curved upwards.

"So what?" She asked defensively.

"The point is," Harry ran a hand through his hair and letting it fall back into it's messy state. "That you are always so vocal, Diane."

Diane sat up straighter, glaring at Harry.

"I am not the wolf," she looked around her. "For one you would have heard my rather noisy coat being lifted, and secondly, this isn't the first time that those two idiots have accused me."

"That's true," a curly brunette muttered.

"And they have always got it wrong." Diane looked about her imperiously. "And Tom is quick to accuse. Just because my brother had a round with your boyfriend the other week, you're quick to take it out on me."

"That's not true." Harry snapped, feeling Tom stiffen from beside him. "Your brother likes to lie."

"About having sex with you when Tom was off at Lacrosse practice?" Diane's smile was shark-like, "he was seen near your room and Louis' dorm room is not even on that floor."

Tom's jaw clenched, and he refused to look at Harry.

"There are a lot of people who... entertain," Harry sneered, "your brother on our floor, and on the floors above. He was more than likely heading down from their room."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, 'Oh really'," Harry's voice was cold. "I would never cheat on Tom. _Never._" Harry said vehemently. "And you're just trying to cause trouble because you want everyone to vote for Tom."

"I'm just pointing out the fact that my brother doesn't lie about that."

"He does if he wants to stir up trouble." Harry rebuked angrily.

"Louis does talk a load of bull shit." Lewis spoke up, gaining every-bodies attention. "Especially if he knows that it gets to a person. Louis loves to mess with peoples' heads."

"I'm not the wolf." Diane insisted, switching back to defending herself in the game when she realised that she wouldn't win the argument against the boys.

"Let's vote." Dodger said quietly, snapping everyone back to attention. "All those in favour of Diane being the wolf..." Harry, Tom, Lewis and Owen raised their hands. "And for Tom..." More hands rose. "Looks like you need to show us if you have the mark."

Tom got to his feet and took off his jacket, his movements were jerky as he pulled off his shirt and dumped it on Harry's lap. Tom raised an eyebrow and pulled down the neck of his white vest, revealing unmarked skin.

"Looks like you guys were wrong." Tom said, grabbing his top and throwing it back on. "See you all later."

"Bye Tom." They chorused.

"See you later," Harry called, wincing when Tom failed to acknowledge him.

"Ouch," Lewis hissed sympathetically.

"He's just sulking." Harry said absently, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Next round?"

-XX-

It wasn't long until Harry got back to his and Tom's dorm. His friend had taken pity on him and voted him out as soon as they could. Harry and Tom rarely fought, but when they did, everyone knew about it.

So it was with determination that Harry entered their room and immediately sought out Tom's form. The Lacrosse captain was already in bed, facing the wall and pretending to be asleep.

"Tom, please," Harry stared at Tom's stiff back. "I swear to you, I never did anything with Louis."

Harry waited for Tom to say something, but after several minutes of agonising silence, Harry admitted defeat.

"Fine," Harry sighed tiredly. "Be a dick." He undressed quickly, not looking back down at the bottom bunk, until he was left in only his green boxers. If Tom wanted to behave like a jealous idiot, then Harry would let him. Now wasn't the time for it anyway.

But then he hesitated. Harry didn't know if he should climb up to the top bunk where his bed was (not that he has actually slept on it since he and Tom became a couple) or join Tom. Honestly, Harry didn't know if he wanted to deal with a sulking partner at the moment. What he wanted was sleep, and for Tom to actually trust him and to talk to him. Realising that he was actually shivering, Harry lifted the covers and slid underneath them. Since Tom was lying on his side and had moved close to the wall, it had left Harry with enough room to fit on. Shifting so that he and Tom were back to back, barely touching, Harry switched the lamp off, sending them into darkness.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it was hard when he felt the prickle of treacherous tears at the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't cry, dammit. Harry involuntarily stiffened when he felt Tom move, turning over until it was his chest that was against Harry's back. They didn't say anything, but both knew that the other was awake. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tom's hand placed itself on Harry's hip.

"You promise?" Tom finally breathed into Harry's ear softly.

"Yes." Harry said quietly. "I promise. I'm yours and yours only."

"Yeah, well, I knew that." Tom mumbled.

Harry grinned. Of course he did. If he wasn't so jealous and quick-tempered all the time...

"Love you." Tom nibbled Harry's ear, gaining a gasp. Tom suddenly flipped Harry onto his back, hovering over him with darkened eyes. Harry's arms instantly gripped his shoulders, legs parting to give Tom more access as his own fingers made their way to the band of Tom's boxers where they started to tug them down.

I love you, too." Harry groaned.

Tom growled and stripped the both of them of their underwear, their now bare arousal's rubbing against one another. Tom's lips reattached to Harry's skin, sucking desperately at the flesh and leaving his mark while one hand slipped to the bedside cabinet and opened the drawer, searching for the lube.

"Tom- ah!" Harry gasped when Tom bit down lightly.

The older boy smirked and coated his fingers with the lubricant. Harry watched him through lidded eyes, raising his hips to give Tom better access. Neither bothered to lock the door, if Owen returned, he returned, the new guy would just have to wait until Harry and Tom were finished. And by the almost playful twinkle in Tom's eyes, it would be a while.

* * *

**Second chapter. Did you like it? The next one will be up soon. I'm almost finished with it. It could be up today or tomorrow, we shall see. And I know the story seems fast, but eh... Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**I do not own Harry Potter or Cry Wolf, nor any of the quotes, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: Sex. SLASH. Which means male/male pairing. Don't like, don't read. Exhibitionism. If you haven't watched 'Cry Wolf' and you don't want any SPOILERS, then don't read this! If you haven't watched it, then do so :D. Not beta'd.**

**Brief: Voldemort was ****defeated at the end of Harry's fifth year. He then goes to Westlake Preparatory Academy on his own, thanks to Dumbledore, and became a softmore and joined the 'unofficial liars' club. Over two years later, Owen arrives.**

**Firstly, Harry and Tom started dating in junior year, so they've been together for about eight months. Secondly, this will be from Harry's POV, and since he is with Tom, he'll know about the whole 'prank', and it will be viewed as that throughout the story, until the end of course.**

**Pairing: Harry/Tom**

* * *

"Shh!" Harry flapped his hands at Tom, who was about to shout in order to wake up the new guy, to be quiet.

It was morning, and lessons were soon to start. Harry, after their activities from the night before, had turned their alarm off, and instead set his phone to vibrate and left it in bed with them. It was effective in waking them up without disturbing Owen, but it did leave Tom feeling frustrated. Something that amused Harry greatly.

With a curious tilt of the head, Tom glanced over his shoulder to where Owen slept. He watched as Harry silently crept over to the bed and lean over behind the bedside drawer. Looking back over at Tom, Harry gave a wicked little smile before pulling out the plug of Owen's alarm. Tom grinned widely, holding back his laughter when he realised what his shorter partner was doing. Harry carefully sat the wire next to the boy's sleeping face before taking a step back.

"Why did you do that?" The question was barely uttered loud enough for Harry to hear.

"It's just to say welcome." Harry whispered, creeping back to Tom's side.

"Of course." Tom picked up his bag and made his way to the door, a smug Harry following in his wake.

"What?" Harry asked innocently. "It's not like he's going to miss anything, is it?"

"Evil." Tom just said.

"Nope," Harry denied, "just being friendly."

Tom snorted, gaining another bout of flapping from the green-eyed teen.

"Let's go before you wake him up." Harry threw his school bag over his shoulder and all but dragged his still grinning boyfriend along behind him. Tom may not need to get to class yet, but the science department was on the other side of the campus, and Harry had Biology first thing.

"You know, we still have enough time to-"

"No." Harry cut him off. "Not now, I have classes in twenty minutes. And I need to actually get there first."

"It won't take that long." Tom countered.

"Wasn't last night enough to keep you satisfied for a little while longer?" Harry asked. "As in, wait until I'm properly awake and not just before I have to go to my lesson?"

"Enough for now," Tom conceded. "Until later." He added with a devious smile.

-XX-

After a grueling hour of Biology, and then some independent study with several of his fellow student, Harry was extremely glad that it was lunchtime. It was so long since he last had Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but still he would always remember it the most when he ate food at his school. Looking down at the canteen food, Harry sighed. He was now destined to eat greasy and questionable dishes. At least the fruit was clean and fresh, Harry thought sourly, picking up a pear before paying and making his way to the groups' usual table, sliding into his usual seat next to Tom.

"Hey," Tom greeted Harry, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Hello to you, too," Harry said once Tom pulled back.

"Why don't you ever let me greet you like that?" Randall pretended to look hurt.

"Because I don't want to catch a disease." Harry replied, grabbing his utensil and taking a bite of salad.

"Ouch!" Lewis laughed.

"Come on, guys," Mercedes said, "I want to hear what Regina has to say."

"And what does she have to say?" Harry glanced round the table, before turned to look on Tom's other side. "Tell us."

"Fine. Alright. You know that Roberts girl that went missing?" Regina asked, her eyes alight behind her glasses as she finally got the whole tables' attention. "Well apparently she was murdered."

Tom shuffled round, grabbing the bottom of Harry's chair and pulling it closer to his just as Owen arrived. The new boy set his tray on the rounded table and quickly pulled up a chair. Harry absently gave him a nod of greeting. Both boys listening to Regina.

"And they only just found that girl this morning because her body was dragged through the woods by a wolf."

"Yeah. Listen, the guy blew her head off then let the wildlife just go to town." Tom piped up. Harry grimaced and dropped his fork back into the bowl.

"Why does it have to be a guy?" Mercedes asked

"Please. Serial killers are always men."

"Just the ones that get caught, baby." Regina teased.

"Is there something you're not telling us, 'Gina?" Harry leaned forward to look past Tom's tall frame to see the girl.

"Maybe." She winked at Harry.

"Serial means more than one, jackass." Mercedes had a wide smile on her face, but her eyes were narrowed when she looked at Tom.

"You're not taking your SAT book to my lake house this weekend, are you?" Tom threw back.

Harry suddenly kicked Tom in the shins.

"Ouch!" Tom turned to look at Harry. "What was that for?"

Harry nodded his head over to Owen.

"Oh." Tom said in comprehension. "Right, Owen, my dad..."

"The senator." Lewis pulled a face.

"The senile drunk," Tom tugged on Harry's tie in a nervous habit, bellying his nonchalant attitude, "is sending a limo to take us all to the lake house on Friday. Nobody ever stays here on the weekends. You in?"

"Yeah, sure." Owen agreed.

"Great!" Harry poked his side. "It'll be fun."

"I'm not going to be able to make it, I got plans." Randall said.

"What? By plans you mean herpes, right?" Regina put in.

"Actually, by plans, I mean I'm going to State tomorrow to see the sweet Jenny Ryder." Randall spoke in a cocky tone.

"It's Wednesday." Lewis pointed out as Harry opened his bottle of water.

"I know. And I'm declaring my own 'Randall Gets Laid' Holiday Weekend. And I'm going to punch Miss Ryder's v card."

"Nice." Tom and Randall bumped knuckles, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Thank you." Randall crossed his arms. "Can I borrow your car?"

Harry almost choked on his drink, gaining a laugh from Regina.

"Yeah, man." Tom fished the keys out of his trouser pocket. "Yeah, just, you know, leave the keys on the tire and don't get any blood on the back seat."

"Hypocrite." Harry muttered. He caught sight of Owen's confused look and smirked. "There was this position we wanted to do in the car but it was kind of difficult because the seats wouldn't allow me to bend my legs like that and, yeah..."

Oh..." Owen coughed uncomfortably while Randall laughed.

"Cool." He said appreciatively.

"What is?" Dodger asked, finally speaking up.

"Nothing," Tom said hurriedly, his cheeks pinking a little as he remembered what Harry was referring to. He squirmed in his seat, and placed his hand on Harry's back. "He's been having a funny morning."

Harry gaped at him.

"Anyway," Randall responded. "I wouldn't dream of getting blood on the backseat. Actually, I would like this to be special, you know. Like, in the middle of the woods, up against a tree."

Harry grinned, picking back up his fork and trying to ignore where Tom's hand had wondered to. From his right, Owen scratched his neck, looking slightly mortified.

"You're a pig." Regina looked at Randall in disgust.

"You're a dyke." He shot back.

"Die a violent death."

Randall stuck his tongue out at her, wagging it while making moaning noises.

"Yeah well, if that's your technique I weep for Jenny Ryder."

"I bet you do."

"So are we going to play the game before the weekend?" Owen asked, changing the subject.

"Not sure I want to." Dodger admitted, holding her apple in her hand.

"Well, what else are we going to do around here, study?" Tom scoffed.

"I have a few ideas," Harry purred into Tom's ear.

Tom coughed.

"Something that we can all do together." Tom clarified.

"Who says I don't have ideas that-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Regina cut in, looking green.

"Owen had a decent point last night. About us knowing each other too well." Dodger looked around the table. "It's so incestuous."

"So you just want to stop? Because of the new guy." Lewis looked at her in confusion and disbelief.

"Thank you." Randall sighed.

"Not necessarily." Dodger's voice was soft.

"Well then, what?" Regina asked.

"We'll play with the whole school. They're the sheep, and we're the wolves."

Harry's brow furrowed and he moved in closer, tightening his grip on the eating utensil when Tom's hand entered his pants.

"I don't think they'll all fit in the chapel." Mercedes broke in, distracting Harry who shook his head. How she got high grades he'll never know.

"Let me ask you a question." Dodger looked excited now. "What's the best way to play the game?"

"Lie your ass off." Randall offered.

"Defend your honor." Lewis added.

"Accuse your neighbor." Owen said.

"Exactly." Dodger looked at Owen approvingly. "Nobody knows who killed that girl. So why don't we make an accusation?"

"So what are you suggesting?" Mercedes placed her chin on top of her knuckles.

"Let's convince them the murderer is on campus. And he's just getting started."

"A prank for the whole school." Harry nodded approvingly.

"All right." Tom grinned. "But, uh, how do we do that?"

They looked at each other, and Harry frowned. How could they go about doing this? The silence continued to grow, becoming uncomfortable when no one spoke up.

"You guys have no imagination." Dodger's crystal blue eyes gazed at them all in disappointment. "It's like you're playing checkers. And I'm playing chess." She stood up and gathered her things, leaving the table in silence.

They watched her go in confusion. Then Owen got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Randall asked.

"I have an idea." Was all Owen said as he picked up his bag and left the same way as Dodger.

"Dick." Randall groused.

"Stop whining." Harry scolded, taking another gulp of water from his bottle.

"It's true!" Randall said.

"You're just jealous because Dodger's taking an interest in him." Regina stated.

Randall turned on her and the two began to argue.

"Tom..." Harry bit on his inner cheek. "We're in the middle of the dining hall." He hissed when Tom's fingers dug into his skin.

"It'll teach you a lesson." Tom pulled his hand back, turning to his food.

"A lesson?" Harry glared at him, picking up his pear.

"For teasing me last night."

"Like you didn't enjoy it."

"I did." Tom said around a mouthful of food. "Too much. And then you just left it like that."

"I did make it up to you, but it's not my fault that you were being such an ass." Harry sank his teeth into the soft fruit viciously, effectively ending the conversation.

-XX-

Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Owen again until later that night in their dorm room, accompanied by Regina and Dodger. And when he and Tom were informed of what Owen thought up, they were reluctantly impressed.

"I can't believe you didn't ask us to join you," Harry grumbled, pressing his back against Tom's chest, watching Owen typing away.

"You were both... indisposed earlier." Regina said.

"Oh, yeah," Harry shifted his weight, feeling the dull ache at the base of his spine. "But I also had class as well."

"Going to biology, having lunch, and then having a round of sex with your boyfriend." Regina hummed. "Yeah, how could we inconvenience you like that?"

Harry blushed, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"So, you gonna' tell us what this 'Wolf' is like?" Tom asked.

"Well," Dodger turned to them. "He first kills a townie by using a gun. Then he hunts on campus by using a knife."

"On the night of the full moon." Owen added.

Dodger nodded. "And he's always wearing a camouflaged jacket and an orange ski mask."

"Orange?" Harry snorted. "Scary."

"It's different, new," Dodger deflected Harry's sarcasm. "The Wolf has also struck other schools as well, with the same signature killings."

"It does sound like it will work." Tom nudged Harry.

"I'm not saying it won't." Harry sniffed. "But you're making this 'Wolf' sound like a bloody werewolf so something."

Tom grinned.

"You just have a wild imagination."

Or he just knew a werewolf, Harry thought to himself with a small smile.

"We'll get this out tonight, leaving plenty of time for the rumors to spread." Dodger hummed.

"And everyone will be looking for the 'killer'." Harry and Dodger shared a pleased look.

"Lights out." The voice of the resident adviser caused them pause.

"If I get caught in the boys' dorm again..." Regina trailed off.

"Just offer yourself so that he could uh, look the other way." Harry suggested. "Ow!" Harry rubbed his shoulder. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I'm not gonna' sleep with him just so that I can get out of trouble!"

Tom chuckled, moving to look over Owen's shoulder.

"Really?" Harry frowned. "I would."

"What?" Tom's head snapped back round.

"Not literally!" Harry quickly backtracked. "Because I'm with you, obviously."

Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, baby, I love you." Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tom, his chest against Tom's back this time. "Like I'd want anyone else."

The taller boy muttered something before he relaxed and turned back to Owen. Harry caught Dodger's eye, and he rolled his own. She smiled at his behaviour.

"Dude, don't you want to use an anonymous account?" Tom asked.

"Why? I'm just forwarding it along." Owen said.

"With sensitivity and respect." Dodger added lightly.

"Owen, Harry, Tom, I said lights out!" The resident adviser said, this time his voice came from just the other side of the door.

"Shit!" Harry jumped back and away from Tom.

Dodger darted away from them and joined Regina who was standing against the wall. The door opened seconds later, shielding the girls from view and revealing the older man.

"Hey, did you guys hear what I said? Go to bed."

Owen quickly clicked on the send button, the computer giving out a beep, before he quickly closed it.

"We're going right now." Harry made a show of taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes in a motion of tiredness.

The man stared at Harry for a moment in exasperation then slammed the door. The five waited for a few seconds, and when they heard nothing outside, the girls giggled quietly and Harry sagged against the wall.

"Do you think anyone will believe it?" Owen asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Dodger said while Regina dared to poke her head out of the room.

"The coast is clear." She told them. "We better go."

"Yeah, all right," Harry stretched. "We'll see you tomorrow, then."

"That is, if you don't get gutted by the Wolf first." Tom said.

"I'm sure the Wolf will be more scared of them," Harry joked.

"Oh, I hope the Wolf guts you in the middle of the night," Regina hissed.

"I hope he does," Harry purred, causing Regina to wrinkle her nose.

"You're sick."

"I'm just keeping myself down on your level."

"Guys," Dodger warned. "Come on, Regina, we better leave now."

"See you girls in the morning." Tom winked.

"We hope." Hary added.

"Jerks." Regina muttered, following Dodger out the room.

* * *

**Third up. And I'm off to do the fourth one. Although continuously watching 'Cry Wolf' to get what the characters are saying is just a little annoying... *whimpers softly*. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter or Cry Wolf, nor any of the quotes, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: Sex. SLASH. Which means male/male pairing. Don't like, don't read. Exhibitionism. If you haven't watched 'Cry Wolf' and you don't want any SPOILERS, then don't read this! If you haven't watched it, then do so :D. Not beta'd.**

**Brief: Voldemort was ****defeated at the end of Harry's fifth year. He then goes to Westlake Preparatory Academy on his own, thanks to Dumbledore, and became a softmore and joined the 'unofficial liars' club. Over two years later, Owen arrives.**

**Firstly, Harry and Tom started dating in junior year, so they've been together for about eight months. Secondly, this will be from Harry's POV, and since he is with Tom, he'll know about the whole 'prank', and it will be viewed as that throughout the story, until the end of course.**

****

**Pairing: Harry/Tom**

* * *

_You have one new message... First new message... Message received today at 3:35PM._

_BEEP._

_Hey, Harry, this is Hermione. I just wanted to check up on you since you seem to be avoiding me. Well, us, actually. I know that it's not your fault. With Ginny, I mean. And what you said wasn't out of line at all. When I gave her your number, I didn't realise that she would be texting and calling you up all the time like that. I understand why your... boyfriend, would be upset with me, but I honestly thought that she had got over her crush. Obviously I was wrong, and you had to pay the price for that. Ron and everyone else aren't mad at you for saying those things. You tried to be kind about it, but when Ginny found out that you are with a guy... I guess the belief that you would be coming back to England gave her the idea that you would be coming back home to her. __Please don't be mad, Harry, you're my best friend and I love you. Please can you give me a call when you can? Or maybe even a letter? I've missed you so much._

_BEEP_

_To listen to the message aga-_

Harry pressed the back button, and the monotone voice was cut off. He leaned back against the wall opposite his room and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew that he shouldn't be ignoring his best friends, but Harry couldn't help but want to keep his distance from them at the moment. He hadn't seen them since school started back up, and even then that was for only two weeks. One week in Britain at the Weasley's and a week here in America. And of course, Ginny was a big problem. He shuddered when he remembered her reaction when she found out about Tom. Although Tom's reaction to her wasn't any less... volatile. Even at the mention of her now, he gets huffy and possessive. Maybe it was best to keep his two lives as far away from each other as possible.

"Who was that?" The sound of Tom's voice so close to his ear caused Harry to jump out of his skin in surprise.

"No one." Harry said too quickly, trying to slip into their room but Tom's arm shot out and blocked his path. Tom narrowed his eyes and Harry gave in. "It was Hermione, she just wanted me to write her a letter."

"Hermione." Tom nodded his head stiffly. "She was the one that wasn't too pleased about our relationship."

"She got over it." Harry hurried to defend his best friend.

"Yeah," Tom said sceptically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you going to let me into our room or not?"

Tom stared at him for another second, before relaxing his pose.

"Fine," Tom suddenly grinned, as he opened the dorm door, both noticing that someone else was in the room. "Hey, what up O-Dog... Oh. Sorry."

Harry quickly averted his gaze while Tom raised a hand to block out Owen.

"When I bend it like Beckham, I usually lock the door." Tom snorted.

"I got your message." Owen said instead, and Harry and Tom looked over at him with confusion.

"What?" Tom asked, walking over to Owen.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned, following Tom who knelt down by the desk.

"Text messaging come in handy?" Owen continued.

"Dude, I didn't send this." Tom glanced back at Harry.

"Yeah, right."

"If it was me, why would I deny it?" Tom shook his head. "Plus I was with Harry."

Before Owen could say anything, the message tone went off on the computer. Harry lent over both boys and read the messages.

_OwenM87: Oooh, I'm scared_

_Wolf: you should be_

_OwenM87: Give it up, Tom_

_Wolf: did tom help you do this?_

"Look, dude, it's Dodger." Tom said, grinning.

_OwenM87: Do what?_

"Doesn't really seem like her style." Owen replied.

"You kidding? It was her idea to change the game in the first place. She's just taking it a step further by coming after you."

"It's true." Harry added, "you're new. Dodger doesn't know you, and she wants to see how you operate."

"Operate?" Owen questioned.

"Yeah, how you work." Harry reached over and ran a hand through Tom's hair. "You're a puzzle and- Oh, look, another message."

_Wolf: spread your lies_

"Watch and learn." Tom pushed Owen's hands away and started typing. "She usually does laps after field hockey. I bet she's on the computer in the swim team office. Dude, Dodger's been waiting for a guy who'll bite back."

Tom sent the reply.

_OwenM87: yes, it was me, tom, harry, randall, regina, meredes, lewis, and a fat girl named dodger_

"If you get laid after this, you got me to thank, all right."

_OwenM87: what are you gonna do about it dogface?_

"And if you get kicked in the balls and become the victim of vicious rumors and practical jokes, then you also have Tom to thank." Harry said nonchalantly.

"But that won't happen." Tom was quick to say.

"Another message..." Harry trailed off.

_Wolf: I will pick your bones clean like that bleached blond slut_

The three boys stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Relax, man." Tom said, trying not to sound nervous. "Whoever it is knows your screen name. It's got to be someone on campus."

"I still think it's Dodger." Harry said, trying to sound confident.

"Yeah, it's Dodger." Tom cleared his throat and stood up. "Hey! She'll be doing laps now, at the pool."

"So?" Owen closed his laptop.

"So... What if we were to get her back for what she just did."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh." A gleam appeared in Harry's eye. "The kitchens will be open, and the staff won't see us if we use a distraction. It's also close to the pool."

"You've lost me." Owen admitted.

Harry and Tom just grinned at one another.

"Brilliant." Tom grabbed Harry and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Anyone care to fill me in?" Owen asked dryly, politely looking away from the two.

"Ice." Harry said once Tom released him.

"Ice?"

"Yeah." Tom chuckled. "We steal the ice from the kitchens and use them to scare Dodger."

"By throwing them into the swimming pool." Harry finished.

Owen tapped the desk for a moment, thinking it through, before a slow smile formed on his face.

"Sounds good."

"Great," Tom headed for the door. "Then lets go."

-XX-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Owen asked fifteen minutes later, climbing up the back steps behind Harry and Tom.

"Of course it is," Tom dismissed. "Dodger is getting a taste of her own medicine."

"She pranked us," Harry said, "and we're just returning the favour."

They were silent as they made their way to the railing, hiding behind the large banner that shielded them from Dodger who was swimming lengths in the large pool below. They gently placed the bag full of ice down to the floor. Tom and Owen ducked down, but Harry couldn't resist taking a peek over the side.

"Get down," Tom hissed, yanking Harry away from the bars. "Don't let her see you."

"Alright, alright." Harry growled.

Tom turned back to Owen.

"Ready?"

Owen nodded and grabbed a large piece of ice. He counted to three before he threw the large piece of ice through the air and into the swimming pool.

"Hello?" Dodger asked loudly.

The three boys crouched low, hiding behind the banner that kept them from view. They waited a few moments until they heard the tell tale signs of Dodger resuming her swim.

"You're turn, Harry," Owen muttered.

Harry nibbled his lip, peeking up over the side, before he grabbed a small slab of the ice and launched it over the banister. A loud splash met his ears moments later, and he grinned. They waited a couple of seconds, and sure enough Dodger spoke again.

"Hello?" Dodger's voice echoed around the large building. "Who's there?"

"Aim for the shallow end. We want to scare her, not kill her." Owen said quietly to Tom who nodded and took some ice.

"Yeah, okay." Tom whispered.

"One, two..." Owen started.

Tom braced himself against the bars and threw the ice. Harry and Owen quickly rose and glanced over and down into the pool worriedly. They had both heard Dodger struggle.

"Did you hit her?" Owen asked, panicked.

"What?" Tom slowly rose, and the three boys watched as she sank. "I think she's faking it... Isn't she?"

"She's not coming up." Owen climbed over the metal banister. He didn't hesitate before he jumped in.

"Well shit." Harry ran to the stairs, not looking back to see if Tom was following.

He took the steps two at a time, reaching the bottom within seconds. He rushed to the side of the pool and fell to his knees, watching Owen resurface with an unconscious Dodger in his arms. Tom joined Harry, leaning over the side to help pull Dodger out. He grabbed one arm while Harry took the other, letting Owen climb out. Once Dodger was out and lying on the tiles, Harry and Tom stood up and moved out of the way while Owen leaned over her. Which was a good thing, seeing as only seconds later Owen got a face full of water. Dodger had spat out a mouthful.

"Owen Matthews, you're my hero." Dodger climbed to her feet, a smirk on her face.

"You bitch." Tom stared at her wide-eyed.

"You- you-" Harry couldn't find the words.

"Twice in one day, not bad." Owen climbed to his feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dodger dried her face on a towel.

"'Be careful what you wish for'?"

"Talk sense, boys, you're losing me."

"Someone sent Owen some IM's claiming to be the Wolf. Said they were going to pick our bones clean." Tom said.

"That's a little over the top." Dodger said, staring at them all incredulously.

"Yeah, and pretending to drown isn't?"

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Harry ran a hand over his face. "We thought Tom actually managed to hit you."

"Then you shouldn't have pranked me like that." Dodger shook her head.

"You started it."

"Look, I was with Regina all afternoon, studying AP Chem. You can ask her."

"No, I believe you." Owen stared at her.

"Someone's just trying to scare you."

There was a pause, and both Tom and Harry glanced between the two. Suddenly Tom slapped at his watch.

"I'm late for the team run, I got to go." He grinned at them. "Harry, come on."

"What?" Harry looked up at him. "I'm not on the team."

"So?" Tom gave him a meaningful look. "You can watch."

"Won't that be thrilling." Harry rolled his eyes. "See you later guys."

Tom dragged Harry off and out the nearest door.

-XX-

Later that afternoon found Tom pressing Harry up against their dorm door, kissing along Harry's neck and jawline. The fact that anyone could see them right now was lost on them when their hips rolled together.

"You are such a tease." Tom hissed.

"You keep saying that," Harry gasped. "Yet you obviously enjoy it."

Tom sucked particularly hard just underneath Harry's ear, gaining a moan in response.

"Not out here," Harry struggled to get out, his hand fumbling for the door handle. He managed to open it and the two of them stumbled back into the dark room. At first they didn't notice anything wrong, instead focusing on stripping each other of their clothes. It wasn't until Harry was on his knees undoing Tom's zipper with his teeth, did the raven haired teen realise that something had happened. Pulling back, and ignoring the warning hand that tugged on his hair, Harry shifted on his knees and found several sharp piecing of something digging into them.

"Tom, turn on the light." Harry ordered, reaching down to pick up the pieces.

"Why?" Tom practically growled.

"Because somethings wrong."

The hard tone that Harry suddenly used shocked Tom enough to do as asked. They blinked rapidly, momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness, before everything came into harsh focus.

"What the fuck?" Tom exclaimed, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

Harry wasn't faring much better. He took in the state of their room, and discovered that the glass shards came from the photo frame that held a picture of himself and Sirius. Picking up the broken frame, Harry was only marginally relieved that the photograph itself wasn't damaged. Marginally. His eyes rose from the still photo, and set about analysing the room with growing anger. It seemed that only his and Tom's side of the room had been completely trashed while Owen's side looked untouched. Tom let out a snarl, his trainers treading over broken CDs and other paraphernalia.

"The hell?" Harry caught sight of the words 'Texas Sucks' written in what appeared to be shaving cream on the wall by their desk.

Tom looked up over to Harry, then at the wall, and his face flushed a dark red.

"Bastard," Tom breathed heavily. "Owen did this, I know it."

Harry looked up and walked over to the wall, not bothering to be careful as the carpet was practically covered in their things anyway.

"Looks like it wasn't on there for long." Harry commented faintly.

"It was Owen," Tom repeated angrily, glaring at the words.

"Well, then, lets wait and talk to him when he comes back," Harry decided, moving over to the far side of the room, opposite the door, and sat down on it.

"We're just gonna' wait?" Tom said incredulously. "Look at what he did! I mean- hey, is that my laptop?"

Harry winced, watching Tom work himself into a state, before he finally dragged the tall teen into the seat next to him, turning off the light as he did so.

"So, what, we're going to sit in the dark?" Tom huffed.

"Waiting for Owen to make his appearance." Harry sighed, his hand moving to Tom's leg in an attempt to calm him.

"How long do we have to wait?" Tom asked, sounding a little calmer.

Not long, apparently, because at that moment their dorm room door opened. They saw Owen stand in the doorway, looking down at the floor. The lights suddenly came on, flooding the room, and revealing two pissed off guys to the new guy.

"Jesus, Tom." Owen looked around their side before noticing his own, neat one. "Harry, What happened?"

Tom got to his feet, Harry close behind.

"Did you do this?"

"Of course not. Somebody else must've..."

"Why didn't they touch your stuff?" Tom stalked over to Owen, towering over him.

"Why did they only trash our side of the room?" Harry growled.

"Look, Harry I didn't trash anything. I didn't touch your stuff." Owen denied, actually looking confused.

"Then who did?" Tom barked.

Just then Owen's computer beeped, signalling that he had just received a message. Owen shot a look at Harry briefly before turning to his computer. Harry and Tom close behind. Owen lifted the lid on the laptop, revealing that someone had just sent him a message.

_Wolf: I ate your friend_

"Look." Harry pointed to the mouse, a red substance had covered it. "What's that?"

Tom frowned and picked up the stud that lay beside the keyboard.

"That's Randall's." Tom said, studying it.

"I know." Owen looked pale.

Tom dropped it. "That's disgusting." He shook his fingers.

Harry moved back from him, giving his boyfriend a dirty look.

"Do you think something happened to Randall?" Owen sounded serious.

"Like what? Like he died a violent death? It's Regina. She has a recipe for fake blood she got off the Internet." Tom pulled out his phone. "It's just corn syrup." He licked his fingers, wrinkling his nose at the taste. "It used to be sweeter."

"You're disgusting." Harry griped.

"But you love me anyway." Tom winked. "Oh, Hey, Re-genius," he spoke into his cell. "I can't believe you got Randall to let you borrow his tongue stud. You know you're going to buy me a new computer, right?"

"And repay for my stuff as well." Harry grumbled, frowning when Tom paused and turned to stare at Owen.

"What is it?" Owen took the phone from Tom, looking confused. "Hey, what's up? I thought you were in AP Chem."

Harry watched Owen's face, noting the disbelief and then anger cross his features.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Something that I should have realised earlier." Was all Owen said before he snatched his bag up from the floor and left them.

"Dick." Tom finally said, still staring at the door.

"You don't believe him?" Harry asked, turning his gaze back to Owen's laptop.

"Not one bit." Tom snorted. "And if he thinks that we'll do nothing, then he's got another thing coming."

"What are you thinking?" Harry suddenly felt apprehensive.

"I don't know yet," Tom smirked. "But it'll make sure that he won't do something like this ever again."

Harry shook his head.

"Well I'll leave you to your planning then, I have to do something."

"Oh?" Tom perked up at this. "And that would be?"

"Never you mind." Harry grabbed some paper and a pen from Owen's desk. "I just have to write a letter anyway."

-XX-

After a long walk round campus and writing a letter to Hermione, Harry had finally calmed down from earlier and headed back to his dorm room. He had left Tom to run the field in order to blow off his own steam after the lacrosse captain left with him.

Now, though, he was in control of himself enough not to say a few choice words at the new boy. The first thing that Harry noted was that the bedroom had been cleaned up, and his and Tom's belongings were pushed into the corner haphazardly. He shut the door behind him and walked further into the room, gaining his room mates' attention.

"There you are, Harry," Tom greeted from his seat, "and here I thought you got lost."

Harry chuckled and moved to straddle Tom's lap, his body neatly settling on top of the other man's. Tom's arms automatically encircled him, holding him in place.

"Hello, Owen," Harry greeted neutrally.

Owen huffed, but raised a hand and waved it in response.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry murmured in Tom's ear, frowning at the other boy's behaviour.

"He's got stuff due in for tomorrow." Tom said, not bothering to lower his voice.

"That's a bugger." Harry turned to stare at the back of Owen's head.

"He's also not planning to go to the dance tomorrow night."

"What? why?"

"I'm working tomorrow." Owen snapped. "Now please, I need to get this finished." As if to prove his point, Owen grabbed his ipod and shoved the buds of the headphones into his ears. The couple could hear the music almost clearly when Owen turned the volume up.

"Jeez," Harry buried his head into Tom's neck. "Someone's got their panties in a twist."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else for a little while?" Tom muttered suggestively into Harry's ear.

"Seriously?" Harry pulled back and rolled his eyes. "You're insatiable."

"Takes one to know one." Tom shot back.

Harry hummed, teeth lightly scraping against Tom's skin. The other teen shuddered, body relaxing back in his chair.

"Lights off in twenty," Harry reminded Tom quietly, slowly grinding his lower half against Tom's. The latter's mouth opened in a silent groan, eyes closed tight while his fingers dug into Harry's hips.

"You're not teasing me, and then leaving me with a problem." Tom ordered, watching Harry unbuckle their belts and unzip their jeans.

"Wouldn't think of it." Harry replied, glancing back nervously at the oblivious Owen.

"Don't worry, he won't catch us." Tom grinned. "He's too busy with work."

Harry hesitated, before pushing himself up and off Tom. The other teen was about to complain and demand Harry to sit back down when Harry quickly pulled down his jeans and underwear, kicking them off to the side, then reclaiming his previous position. Tom's fingers instantly made their way behind Harry, slipping between his orbs and pressing against the ring of muscle there. The raven haired wizard mewled and pushed down against them.

"Tom," Harry couldn't help but look back over to Owen once again.

"Stop it," Tom demanded, one finger breaching Harry and curling inside him.

Harry gasped, arching against Tom as the other young man hurriedly pushed in another finger, showing his impatience and awareness of how little time they had.

"More," Harry ordered, reaching down and pulling out Tom's hardened member, his grip tight.

A third finger made it's way in, fast to try and stretch the hole.

"I'm ready," Harry squeezed Tom. "Now."

Tom didn't need to be told twice, and pulled his fingers out, leaving Harry feeling empty. The smaller man raised himself up and angled Tom so that he was pushed against Harry's entrance. With one swift and fluid motion, Harry impaled himself onto Tom, throwing his head back as he buried Tom deep within him.

"God!" Tom bit his lip harshly, trying to keep quiet.

Harry breathed heavily, moving back up so that Tom almost slid out of him, and then allowed his body to fall back down. Tom clung to his partner, taking control of the other's movements and setting the pace. He angled Harry, and with practiced ease aimed for the bundle of nerves that never failed to cause his boyfriend to become an incoherent mess.

"Nuh," Harry's nals dug into Tom's shoulders when his prostate was struck harshly. "T- To- Uhn."

"Yes," Tom stared up at Harry's face that was etched with pleasure, and he sped up their movements.

Harry whined and gasped, feeling his orgasm quickly approach.

"T- T- Tom... I'm gonna'- ah!" The sable haired teen clenched hard around Tom as he was overcome with waves of white hot pleasure.

"Shit!" Tom's eyes rolled back when he felt himself being squeezed mercilessly, driving him over the edge. "Harry!"

Harry's body shook as he covered the both of them with his release. Finally Harry was spent, and he let him head fall forward against Tom's neck, panting heavily while Tom practically melted back into his chair.

"That... was...a-"

"Lights out!" the RA shouted, banging on their door.

Harry shakily climbed off Tom, whining when Tom slipped out of him. He spared a look at Owen who still had his head bent over his laptop. Not bothering to put his pants back on, Harry stumbled over to his and Tom's bed and fell onto the mattress, kicking at the covers laboriously.

"Tom."

The other boy didn't bother to tuck himself in as he stood up and went to the switch by the door and turned out the lights.

"What the hell, Tom?" Owen asked, pulling out his earphones.

"It's lights out." Tom shrugged.

Thankfully the glow of the laptop screen wasn't bright enough to give Owen a proper view of Tom, but it did cause Harry to yank the covers up and over the bottom half of his body.

"You might want to finish up." Tom added, pulling off his shirt.

Owen made a disgruntled sound and turned back to finish up. Tom shot Harry a smirk, and kicked his trousers and underwear off. Harry watched him through lidded eyes, feeling his arousal twitch with renewed interest. The other male crawled in beside him, tugging the blanket up to his waist, and pulled Harry to him.

"Yu guys aren't going to have sex while I'm in the room, are you?" Owen asked, now standing up and away from his desk. He was using the screen light from his laptop help him find his sleepng clothes.

Harry blushed and buried his face into Tom's chest.

"Nah, too tired." Tom grinned, squeezing Harry around the waist.

Owen, changed, switched his computer off and climbed into bed. "Good, 'coz that would be awkward. And disgusting."

Harry huffed and kissed Tom's chest, snuggling down into the warm bed.

* * *

**One more to go, I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter or Cry Wolf, nor any of the quotes, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: Sex. SLASH. Which means male/male pairing. Don't like, don't read. Exhibitionism. If you haven't watched 'Cry Wolf' and you don't want any SPOILERS, then don't read this! If you haven't watched it, then do so :D. Not beta'd.**

**Brief: Voldemort was ****defeated at the end of Harry's fifth year. He then goes to Westlake Preparatory Academy on his own, thanks to Dumbledore, and became a softmore and joined the 'unofficial liars' club. Over two years later, Owen arrives.**

**Firstly, Harry and Tom started dating in junior year, so they've been together for about eight months. Secondly, this will be from Harry's POV, and since he is with Tom, he'll know about the whole 'prank', and it will be viewed as that throughout the story, until the end of course.**

**Pairing: Harry/Tom**

* * *

In the morning, dressed and ready to leave, Harry stood watching his boyfriend. The other young man had a satisfied smirk on his face when he pulled out something from under the bed.

"It's payback." Tom whispered, showing Harry the hunting knife. "For wrecking our stuff. I'm gonna' put it in his bag."

"Tom!" Harry hissed.

"What?"

"You can't-" Harry cut himself off when he noticed the stubborn look on Tom's face. "You know what, never mind."

Devious smile in place, Tom turned back to Owen.

"I can nearly believe that he didn't do it." Harry admitted, rubbing at the faded scar on his forehead absently. "He's a better actor than I thought."

"Yeah," Tom scoffed. "But not good enough to fool us."

"Just put it in before he wakes up." Harry shot a nervous glance over towards Owen when the sleeping boy shifted in his sleep.

"All right, calm down." Tom knelt down at the foot of Owen's bed by his book bag, and slowly zipped it open. Harry winced at the sudden and loud noise.

"Just hurry up." Harry said.

"All right," Tom said in exasperation, slipping the knife in between two books. "Okay, done it, lets go."

Harry snatched up his bag and left the room, Tom following behind, grin wide. He caught Harry's disapproving gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, buzz kill or what?"

"Look, I'm all for pranking Owen, but not with using knives and all that stuff."

"Our room, remember," Tom said. "And he ruined all your stuff. Sent from friends and family..."

Harry frowned, his mind going back to the things that were gifted from the Weasleys and other people he cared about.

"Fine." Harry replied shortly. "But lets just get going."

"I don't know why we have to rush." Tom grumbled.

"Stop complaining." Harry reached over and entwined their hands. "Besides, I need to go find Regina at some point today anyway, for tonight."

"Tonight..." Tom trailed off with a frown.

"Tom?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Suddenly a large grin spread over Tom's face. "I've just had a brilliant idea."

"And that would be...?"

"A surprise." Tom gave Harry a kiss, silencing him momentarily.

-XX-

By the afternoon, news of the new British guy having a weapon in class was all over campus, and when overheard a group of friends, Harry had to slip into the men's toilets to laugh. Then later when Harry told Tom, the other teen just chuckled and pulled out an orange mask.

"What are you up to now?" Harry had asked wearily.

"Be outside the residential halls tonight." Tom had only said.

"But what about the party?"

"Please?"

And Harry, with a sigh, gave in. Now it was night, the party was in full swing, and Harry was stuck outside in the cold. Harry scowled. If Tom had stood him up...

A sudden crack cut through the reasonably quiet air, and Harry instinctively ducked behind the closest tree. He peeked out around the rough bark, and noticed that a figure was running full-pelt in his directions. It was only because of the figure passing underneath a streetlight did Harry realise that it was Owen. Watching with a sense of growing bewilderment, Harry realised that Owen was running from someone in a camouflaged jacket and...

Oh.

... An orange ski mask. And if Harry had to guess, the thing that the other person was wielding would be a hunting knife. Harry pressed against the tree more firmly when Owen shot past him, a look of fear on his face.

Harry knew exactly what happened. Tom had asked him to stand in this spot, and wait for him. And Tom was the one doing the chasing. Now that he thought about it, Harry recognised the familiar build of his boyfriend as the man in disguise stopped short of where Harry hid.

Laughing quietly, Harry stepped out from behind the tree and came face to face with the figure in an orange ski mask and camouflaged jacket.

"Did you see his face?" Harry smiled broadly, watching as the figure pulled off his disguise.

"Yeah." Tom twirled the knife in his hand. "You gotta' love payback."

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that this is what you were planning."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Tom shrugged. "It was rather funny, wasn't it?"

Harry grinned wickedly at him.

"Definitely." Harry hummed, watching Tom come closer.

"And Owen will be thinking that someone close to him is trying to kill him." Tom added.

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms up around Tom's neck and letting Tom back him up against the tree that Harry had previously hidden behind. "He'll be getting paranoid right now."

"Yup." Tom chuckled. "And now I think that I deserve a little something for my successful prank." Tom grinned, one hand on Harry's hip and the other on the tree trunk by the green-eyed teen's head.

Tom ducked his head down and joined his lips against Harry's, feeling Harry's arms wrap around his neck and fingers slip into his hair.

-XX-

The next night was the night that everything changed. It had started with a text message sent to everyone that had helped make the 'Wolf'.

Harry was in the middle of doing his homework while Tom was surfing the net when both their phones buzzed. Throwing his text book to the side with more enthusiasm than strictly needed, Harry grabbed his cell and flipped it open, seeing Tom do the same from out the corner of his eye. Harry wrinkled his nose when he read it.

_OwenM87: Midnight. Chapel. We finish the game._

Harry and Tom shared a look.

"He's finally had enough," Harry pouted. "He didn't last long."

"Hmm." Tom bit his lip, as if he was fighting the urge to smile.

"Tom?" Harry watched as Tom turned back to his phone. "Who're you calling?" Harry questioned.

"Just wait and see," Tom smirked, walking a little ways from him. "I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Harry groaned.

Tom shot Harry a nervous look, before covering it up with a cocky smirk.

"You'll find out what it's about soon enough."

-XX-

"Full moon tonight," Harry said, bored out of his mind. He swung the flashlight around the room absently. "Man, why are we here?"

"Just wait until everyone gets here." Owen said.

"Yeah, well, I have things to do." Harry grumbled.

"And we haven't?" Dodger rubbed her arms.

Tom huffed and slouched down in the pew, staring up at the ceiling with disinterest.

"I never said that-" Harry stopped himself, staring behind Dodger with relief. "Finally! You guys are here."

Regina and Lewis didn't smile, instead they made their way to them at a brisk pace.

"Where's Mercedes?" Owen asked.

"She just spent the whole day talking to the cops. No way is she sneaking out." Lewis snorted.

"Whenever you do see her, make sure you thank her for getting us all stuck on campus, all right?" Tom suddenly turned in his seat and lent forward. "I mean, what the hell was she doing in my car, anyway?"

"Trying to convince you the killer could be a girl." Lewis replied.

"Yeah, well, all I'm convinced is that Randall's a dead man for letting her touch my ride." Tom sat back and Harry placed a calming hand on his leg. "I mean, where the hell is he, anyway?"

"Merce gave him a ride to the bus station so we could keep your car around." Lewis explained with strained patience.

"How thoughtful." Harry muttered. Lewis glared at him.

"Randall never went to State. I think something happened to him. The IM said, 'Be careful what you wish for.'" Owen stood in front of them.

"Good job, Scoob." Lewis stepped forward. "You figure that one all out by yourself or did you get some help from Shaggy and Scrappy?"

Harry chuckled, shining his light on Owen.

"I don't think this is a joke." Owen said seriously.

"You're the only one, then, man." Tom laughed.

"Mercedes pulled the stunt with Tom's car, right?"

"She hid in the back, I put the fake blood in the front." Lewis said.

"Okay. So who was following me and Dodger in the library?"

Owen looked over towards Tom.

"Don't look at us," Harry held up his hands. "We didn't do it."

They all turned to Regina.

"Sorry. I was really trying to scare Dodger." She looked over and faced the surprised girl. "You're always the shepherd. I figured it was time you felt like a sheep."

"So you took my bag."

"Yeah, I saw you left it there, bumped it to Tom and Harry and figured they would give it to you." Regina explained.

"You guys put a knife in my bag?" Owen accused.

"Only because you trashed our stuff." Tom said, unapologetic.

"And we're going to have to pay for it." Harry added.

"Why would I trash our room?" Owen asked

"You didn't trash our room, man. You trashed our side." Tom indicated at himself and Harry. "It was all our stuff."

"Look." Lewis cut in, looking guilty. "Mercedes had an earring that looked like Randall's tongue stud. She figured it'd be a good setup for the car."

"You smashed my laptop?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"I got a little carried away." Lewis said in his defence.

"Carried away?" Harry snapped, getting to his feet. "You wrecked our stuff, you git!"

"I was in character." Lewis muttered.

In char- Dude!" Tom glared at him. "If I would have known what you and the Vocab Ho were up to I would have gone after you guys instead of Owen in the dining hall."

"Jesus, why do you make it so easy for us to hate you sometimes, Tom?" Lewis exclaimed.

Tom stood up and got close to Lewis.

"Same reason your girlfriend makes it so easy from what I heard." Tom shot back.

Lewis snarled.

"My girlfriend? You should be looking at Harry there, because I've heard that he makes it easy for your teammates."

"Stop it!" Harry grabbed Tom's arm when the angry teen made to raise it. "Tom, calm down!" Harry ordered.

"Who sent the IM's from the Wolf?" Owen quickly continued, successfully distracting everybody.

The group looked at one another.

"It's not us, man, it's got to be Randall, all right." Tom finally said, taking a step back from Lewis.

"If Randall was behind this, don't you think he would have shown up by now to gloat?" Owen retorted. "Are you sure he got on that bus?" Owen turned his light on Lewis.

"I told you, I wasn't with him. Merce took him to the bus station." Lewis said, irritated.

"Then call her."

Lewis heaved a sigh and opened his phone. "Jesus, for what I paid for this thing you'd think I get better than one bar of service." He grumbled as he walked to the front of the chapel and through one of the doors.

"Wait a second." Regina suddenly said. "How do we know Owen's telling us the truth?"

"Excuse me?" Owen stared at her.

"I mean he could be making this whole thing up. To get back at us for the other stuff."

"Why would I do that? I'm the one they're about to expel."

"Exactly." Dodger chuckled. "This is it. This is the new game." She walked up to the front." Owen knows he's going to take the fall. Brought us all here to confess. Surprise, surprise. You all fell for it. Victims of your own lies." She smiled and made to leave.

"Is that what you're going to tell Mr. Walker?" Owen said softly.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, and he along with everyone else remaining turned to stare at the redhead.

"I saw you two. In his office." Owen added.

"I take it back," Harry muttered to Tom, eyes wide. "I'm glad we came out tonight."

"Me too." He said back, keeping his torch aimed at Dodger.

"Is that why you've been such a prick?"

"You're the one who's screwing a teacher."

Harry winced, burrowing closer to Tom.

"I was." Dodger admitted to her open mouthed friends. "It's over. After the library I went to Rich's office to end it."

"But I saw you- you kissed him back." Owen pointed out.

"What else could I do? He tried a lot more before I pushed him off. Then he told me I was too mature for guys my own age."

"He did what?"

"I guess he was right." Dodger looked like she was about to cry, but then seemed to pull herself together. She looked over at them all for a long moment, before turning her back to them and leaving.

"I don't believe it." Tom whispered.

"I do." Regina looked down.

"Mr. Walker, though?" Harry shuddered.

"He's in the wrong." Regina said.

"I never said he wasn't." Harry stifled a yawn.

"Can we leave yet?" Tom asked, pulling Harry tighter against him.

Owen blinked, as if breaking himself out of a trance.

"And what's taking Lewis so long?" Tom griped, tugging Harry along with him as he went to find Lewis. Which wasn't all that hard to do when they heard a shout and rushed to discover that he was still on the phone to his girlfriend. "What's going on, man?

"We heard you shout." Regina put in.

"Merce, Tom's here." Lewis said, panicked. "In the chapel."

Every one of them jumped when they heard a scream come from the phone.

"Merce was attacked! She was getting in the shower!" Lewis suddenly charged past them. "Call for help!"

At once Owen dived for the phone, pressing the buttons as fast as he could.

"Dude," Tom chuckled, "it was just another joke. He probably wasn't even on the phone with her.

"It was the guy that shot the girl." Owen said.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Tom asked.

"The first murder happened in a bathroom, remember?"

Tom shook his head.

"We wrote it. The victims are us!" Owen added, before turning back to the phone.

"You've gone mad." Harry said in awe.

Tom pressed his face against the top of Harry's head, his body shaking with laughter while they listened to Owen.

"No I haven't!" Owen snapped. "Look- Oh,-" Owen turned his attention back to the phone.

"All right, I've had enough," Tom decided, straightening up. "Let's go."

Harry barely had time to process what Tom said before his boyfriend took his hand and dragged him back out into the main chapal.

"Tom- what-" Harry heard Regina following close behind. "Where are we going?"

"To our dorm," Tom replied shortly. "We shouldn't have left in the first place. This is insane."

"Look, maybe Owen's right, maybe we should just take off." Regina spoke up, grabbing her jacket.

"No, we're not taking off!" Tom snapped loudly, forcing Harry to come to a stop.

"Tom, she's right, we have to get out of here!" Owen had followed them.

"You're not going anywhere." Tom first looked at Owen before pointing a finger at Regina. "You keep out of this." He spun back to the new boy. "All she's trying to do is make a bad situation worse."

"Said the self-centered loudmouth to no one in particular." Regina jabbed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Tom cried.

Harry tugged on his hand, staring at Regina's forehead in morbid confusion.

"What?" She asked nervously when she noticed their distraction.

"What's on your face?" Tom asked.

Regina brushed her forehead with her hand, her eyes widening when she pulled back and looked down at her damp fingers. Panicked, Regina grabbed at her top.

"It's on my sweatshirt."

Tom and Harry stepped forward wearily, following where Regina's gaze now seemed to be locked on. The light caught the floor, and Harry stifled a gasp when what looked scarily like blood coated the tiles, leaving a stained trail for them to follow. It led them to one of the small rooms, and Tom braced himself before peeking through the tiny window.

"Ah!" Tom stumbled back, pulling Harry away before the other boy could take a look.

"Oh, my God!" Regina sobbed when she went to see as well. "Randall! We have to get out of here! We have to get out of here!"

Regina flew to Tom's other side, tugging on his arm.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded fearfully. "Tom?"

Tom curled his arms around Harry, holding him as close as he could to his chest.

"Randall's dead!" Regina gasped.

Harry's legs suddenly felt weak, and he would have collapsed if Tom wasn't holding him up.

"What?" Harry stared at the door in disbelief. "No... I don't believe it."

"We need to leave!" Regina continued. "Now!"

"What about Dodger?" Owen said.

"What about her, man?" Tom growled, clinging to Harry.

"I'm going to find her. Will you wait for me?"

Tom looked torn, but Harry nodded.

"Fine," Tom said in defeat, "but you have," he squinted down at his watch. "You have twenty minutes. All right?" He shook off Regina, keeping his arms tight around a quiet Harry. "At two fifteen we are out of here. With or without you."

Owen nodded, stepping back. He shot one last glance at them, before nearly flat-out running from the chapel.

"Oh God," Harry blinked back his tears.

"Ah, Harry," Tom suddenly looked nervous. "Please don't be upset."

"What?" Harry stared up at him. "Randall is dead and you don't want me to be 'upset'?"

"Yeah, about that..." Tom laughed nervously. "You see-"

"RARH!" A loud bang, and the small door flew open.

Harry shouted out in shock, whirling round in Tom's arms to stare wide eyed at a bloodied, and grinning, Randall.

"You jerk," Regina snapped, hand to her chest. "I knew we should have locked the door."

"Huh?" Harry continued to stare. "But what- how-"

"Surprise," Randall laughed, wiping at the blood on his face.

"I don't understand." Harry said faintly, pushing himself away from Tom. "What... but you guys said..." Then it hit Harry. "It was a prank... you pranked me!"

Harry's head snapped up to Tom in disbelief.

"Now Harry..."

"You arsehole!" Harry smacked Tom in the chest. "You made me believe that Randall was dead!"

"I had to, baby," Tom said. "No offence but you suck at acting."

"Excuse me?" Harry glared up at Tom furiously.

"We had to make it as believable as possible for Owen."

"So you decided not to tell me, and make me believe that along with Owen?"

"By the time you've practiced enough with acting like we did, it would have been too late."

"I've had lots of practice at acting." Harry hissed. "I've always had to do it whenever we have sex."

Tom's mouth fell open and Randall choked on his laugh.

"What?"

"You heard me." Harry snapped, arms folded across his chest protectively.

"You're lying." Tom shook his head. "You are just saying that."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

Tom frowned, looking hurt and upset.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Harry bit out, before sighing in defeat. "See," Harry gave in. "I can act, I just made you believe that right there."

Tom reached for Harry again, but the wizard evaded him.

"So what's happening now, then?" Harry asked instead. "I'm guessing you haven't finished."

"Nope." Randall popped the P. "Now we need to call Dodger."

"Dodger?" Harry sighed. "She was in on this whole thing from the beginning. Her storming out, that was an act?"

"Well, yeah," Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "But that was before we knew she was banging a teacher."

"Tom!" Regina cried at the same time Randall shouted out a "What?"

Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't be so crude."

"Dodger's having sex with a teacher?" Randall asked icredulously.

"Didn't you hear any of what was said?" Regina queried in disbelief.

"No. It was all muffled." Randall pouted. "Was she really-"

"Apparently." Tom snorted.

Harry cleared his throat pointedly, and the three others turned to look at him.

"The prank?" Harry prompted.

"Oh, yeah!" Tom clapped his hands together. "Right, well Harry, you're with me. Regina and Randall," Tom grabbed the keys from his pocket. "You get the car."

-XX-

"You ready, Dodger?" Tom asked a little while later after Harry jogged back to them with the news that Regina and Randall had driven away, donning on the orange ski mask.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Dodger flipped open her phone and dialled Owen's number.

"And action." Tom span the knife in his hands.

Harry watched Dodger start to walk towards the halls, phone to her ear as she started to speak to Owen.

Tom turned back to Harry, now sporting the disguise of The Wolf. The taller teen seemed unsure whether or not to approach Harry, but the latter only huffed and turned back to Dodger, noting that she was in place.

"Time to make Owen believe that Dodger's being hunted by The Wolf."

Tom nodded his head and turned away, drawing himself up before he went to stalk after the red head. Harry kept his eyes on the road for a few more minutes until he heard Dodger scream. The wizard gave a sigh and kept himself to the shadows as he stealthily made his way towards the building, creeping to the side door which Owen had apparently forgot existed. Or didn't know existed which was the most likely case. Opening it silently, Harry slipped inside.

He didn't have to go far before he caught sight of Tom, sitting by the window with a grin that reminded Harry so much of Sirius when the animagus retold a particularly successful and funny prank, that the wizard paused for a moment to just stare. Tom, as if sensing Harry's gaze, turned his head and stared back.

"Owen's gone off the deep end," Tom whispered, his mask, jacket and knife were on the window sill.

"Don't you think this has gone on enough?" Harry questioned softly.

"what?" Tom snorted quietly. "No way."

Harry walked forward and up several of the stairs until he was facing Tom.

"But this is it, yeah? After tonight."

"I think he would have learned his lesson, after this."

Harry couldn't even remember why they had escalated this situation to what it was now. He was about to say such when the side door creaked open, startling both boys.

"Quick," Tom stood up and darted up the stairs, Harry close behind them. "In here." The taller teen yanked Harry into one of the classrooms and shut the door.

The two young men listened to the footfalls as they came closer to their hiding place. Harry held his breath, only to release it moments later when the unknown person continued to walk past.

"Wow, that was close." Tom chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Harry huffed.

"Oh come on, tonight's been great."

"You made me believe that one of my friends were dead." Harry snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry," Tom said, tone frustrated. "I should have told you, all right?"

Harry glared at Tom.

"I'll make it up to you," Tom added.

"Oh, you will." Harry grumbled. "You can count on it."

"Harry-"

BANG!

Harry and Tom both jumped violently at the sudden, loud and sharp sound. They stood in silence for a second, too startled to do anything.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked, snapping back to himself. He pushed open the door ran down to Mr. Walker's office, allowing Tom to overtake him and go in first.

"Are you okay? We..." Tom trailed off, and Harry pushed past him to see what happened.

"Oh no." Harry hissed out in shock, taking in Mr. Walker lying on his front on the floor. Harry looked back up at Owen and caught sight of the gun in his hand. "Owen, what did you do?"

Regina blindly reached back and clasped Harry's hand, just as she let out a piercing scream.

"Call an ambulance," Harry turned to Tom. "Call one now!"

"It's too late, Harry," Dodger said. "He's already dead."

"We have to call someone." Harry's voice rose. Voldemort, deatheaters, their existence and their actions weren't Harry's fault. But this... what happened here tonight was. Mr. Walker was dead because of them.

Tom nodded dumbly and skirted around the body, eyes on Owen and the gun in his hand, as he made his way to the phone.

"I didn't... I don't..." Owen tried to speak. "You guys..."

Harry pulled Regina to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, letting the girl cry into his shirt. He listened with half an ear as Tom called the police, but the rest of his focus was on Owen and the gun that was now held limply in his hand. And all the time, the blood of their teacher soaked the carpet, reminding them of their guilt.

-XX-

"Dodger wasn't supposed to hit me that hard." Tom said quietly, looking down at Harry an hour later.

Regina, who stood beside them and wrapped in a blanket glared at Tom. "Why did you hide when Mr. Walker showed up? Why didn't you say something?"

Tom clenched his jaw.

"You hid, leaving the Wolf's outfit for Mr. Walker to find." Harry added in a whisper. "And Owen actually believed that it was him that was behind it all. Behind the pranks. We're as much at fault for Mr. Walker's death as Owen is."

"I didn't know." Tom's voice held a note of desperation. "How was I to know that Mr. Walker had a gun or that Owen would use it."

Harry turned his head away. "We were so stupid," he murmured. "We let it get out of hand and ended up driving someone to kill our teacher."

"What's going to happen to us?" Regina whispered, leaning heavily against the side of the ambulance.

"I don't know." Tom reached down and grabbed Harry's hand, ignoring how the other teen flinched. "My dad's gonna' kill me."

"I honestly don't care." Harry said. "I mean, we just caused all this. Mr. Walker's death, and Owen's arrest."

"We didn't pull the trigger." Tom snapped, tightening his hold on Harry's hand.

"But we might as well have." Regina cut in, looking close to tears.

Harry chewed his lip and closed his eyes. He didn't know what his own friends and family were going to say to him once they found out what he had helped cause. The disappointment on Dumbledore and Remus' face, the disgust on Snape's. Harry squeezed Tom's hand and opened his eyes, turning to one of the officers heading their way. Well, whatever punishment they were given, Harry would accept. Because it would never be enough. Never would it be enough.

* * *

**The End. Finished. Well, what do you think? I'm pretty tired now, didn't get much sleep last night, and I hurt my shoulder earlier today as well. I rushed the ending as well, but this is kind of the first story I have actually finished so...**


End file.
